The Girl Who Sat Alone
by mitchkat1
Summary: While eating lunch, Len notices a strange girl who sits alone at the edge of tree. When the two of them meet, they become fast friends. However, their friendship is threatened, when Len uses Rin's enemy, Tei, to make Rin jealous. Then Rin's boyfriend shows up. What will happen to the bond between Len and Rin?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Len's POV**

It was the beginning of lunch on a Monday . My friends and I took our usual spots in the back of the classroom to enjoy our lunches. We sat in a small circle, talking, laughing, and messing around while we ate. "C'mon, Luka," my friend, Gakupo sitting next to me, pleaded. "Do you like me or not?" The tail, pink-haired girl sitting girl looked up from her book and lunch, angrily. "Go Google it, stupid," she said coldly. "Sucks for you, man," my other best friend, Kaito, said, patting Gakupo on the back. Miku, Kaito's girlfriend, stood up holding a leek she had been eating for lunch. She smacked Kaito on the head, causing him to spill his ice cream. "Kaito, that's no way to talk to your friends," she yelled. Kaito groaned, "You made me spill my ice cream."

"Get over it," I chuckled. This was what lunch was like every day. Gakupo trying to make a move on Luka, and every time getting denied. Kaito and Miku getting into some small debacle. Sometimes Meiko showed up to, but that was only if she was in the mood. And then there was me, Len Kagamine. I didn't hit on girls, or mess around with my girlfriend (if I even had one), I just sat there, amused by my friends.

One day, while Miku and Gakupo argued over which was better, eggplants or leeks (personally I think they are both disgusting), I gazed out the window that showed the courtyard, in a hope that something more exciting was happening outside. Not to my surprise, nothing seemed to be happening. That sucks. Now I have to listen to Miku and Gakupo's stupid argument. Just then, out of the corner of my eye, I spied a flaxen-haired girl with a big, white bow, sitting at the edge of a tree. I had never seen her around school before, and she looked pretty lonely. Maybe, she is waiting for a friend. Nobody eats lunch by themselves. It's not like I really cared though. I returned to the ongoing argument, where Luka decide to interrupt, and tell us that tuna was better than leeks and eggplants combined. This is gonna be a long lunch hour.

**Rin's POV**

It's already been a week here at my new school, and I haven't made any friends yet. It's not that I'm shy; just that I'm afraid people won't like me. Sometimes I can be kinda violent, and I speak my mind a lot. That turns most people away. So every day, when lunch time comes, I walk out to the courtyard and sit at the edge of a tree to eat my lunch. Many people pass by, as soon as classes are let out for lunch. I see groups of girls talking about the cute boys in class. There are boys messing around trying to beat each other up. And then everyone joins their friends, and they head to classes to eat. Everything becomes quiet, and it's just me in the courtyard.

Just me all alone.

**Len's POV**

It's time for lunch again. Today, Meiko actually decided to show up. Too bad all she has to talk about is some stupid party she went to yesterday, where she obviously drank too much sake. But that's Meiko for you. Gakupo is still trying to get Luka to go out with him, but as you could guess, he's not getting anywhere. Miku is just sitting there quietly, nibbling on a leek, because Kaito is "sick" today. Kaito is "sick" quite a bit. Yep, it's just an average lunch hour.

Bored, like yesterday, I stare out the window. To my surprise, I see that girl again. She's sitting all alone. Doesn't she have friends? I watch her closer, and I can see she's eating an orange. I try to see if there is anyone else around, but from what I can see, it's just her. I'd hate to be in her shoes. Sitting alone at lunch? She might as well write LOSER on her forehead. Though she might be a loser, I can't help but notice she's kinda pretty. She looks a lot like me. Flaxen-haired and kinda short (don't I wish I could be taller). I wonder what her name is?

*Time Skip- Friday*

I've been watching that girl, for the past couple of days now. Every day, she sits there alone. I feel bad that I don't talk to her. It seems like nobody notices she even exists. So I've decided today I'll go talk to her. Ask her what her name is, or something like that.

It's right before lunch, and the hallways are flooded with students putting their stuff away in their lockers, in a hurry to eat. I put my Geometry book in my locker (God, I hate math), and go over to talk to Kaito. "What's up man?" he cheerfully smiles, when I walk over. He must be happy about something. I bet he brought extra ice cream for lunch today. "I'm not gonna be at lunch today," I explain. "Why not?"

"I got something that I have to do."

**Rin's POV**

Status Update. Friend count: 0. It's been 2 weeks, and still no friends. I've tried to talk to people in my classes, but they just ignore me. I'm not that terrible, am I? It's not like I care that I'm alone though. I like the peace and quiet. It gives me time to think, though I can help but wish I had a few friends. I remember my best friends from my old school, Teto and Neru.

Teto was the nicest person in the world, with her drill-shaped pigtails. She always listened when I had problems, and was always there for me. Then there was Neru, who never let go of her cellphone. Neru could be a bit mean-spirited sometimes, but I loved anyway. Man, I miss then.

I wish I could friends like them here. Some of the kids here are kinda weird though. Like that kid, who I see looking at me through the window every day. What's his problem? I did nothing to him, but from what I can see, he's pretty cute. I wonder what his name is?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Len's POV **

I decided today I would finally talk to her. The girl who sat alone. Every time I saw her, I got more and more curious. Why does she sit alone? Doesn't she have any friends? What's her name? Well, I bet I could answer some of those questions on my own. Anyone who wears a giant bow like that wouldn't have a lot of friends to start. I hope I'm not wasting my lunch period, by going to talk to her.

After grabbing my lunch (basically a banana, I didn't have time to make lunch this morning), I walked out to the courtyard. There dozens of people running around, trying to meet up with their friends. I could barely get through the crowd. Then suddenly everyone disappeared, and it was just me and the girl sitting underneath the tree.

I stood in front of the tree, staring at the girl. She was even prettier up-close, but she was pretty flat-chested (not that I noticed that or anything…um). "May I sit next to you?" I asked. The girl looked up ,confused. "Me?" she pointed to herself. I pretended to look around the courtyard. "Is there anyone else here?" I told her. I heard her sigh, then she muttered, "Sure why not."

I took a seat next to her, and unpeeled my banana. I noticed that the girl smelled like oranges. "So…" I tried to start a conversation. "I've been watching you…" then I got cut off. The girl looked and me suspiciously and asked "Are you the creep that's been watching through the window?"

"I'm not a creep!"

"Sure you aren't. You just spy on girls, that's not creepy at all."

"I wasn't spying!"

"What were you doing then?" I stopped and thought for a second. "I was curious." This whole thing is stupid. We've already started arguing, and we don't even know each other's names. "I'm Len." I held out my hand for a handshake. The girl didn't even look up from her orange. "Rin," she muttered. Wow, this girl was fun. "I can see you're not a people person."

"If I was, would I be sitting here with a stupid idiot like you?" Ouch, that hurt. I understand why she sits here by herself every day. "Truth is," the girl looked up at my face. She has really pretty blue eyes. "I just moved here, and I'm not that good with people, so I haven't made many friends."

"That's a problem easily solved. On Monday, come eat lunch with my friends and me. We eat up there." I pointed to an upstairs classroom. "That's where I watch…er… have seen you from." The girl, who I guess is Rin, smiled slightly. "I think I'd like that."

"'k. See you Monday then. I gotta go. Lunch is almost over." I stood up, and threw away my banana peel. I waved to Rin as I ran back into the school. For some reason, I was really excited for Monday.

**Rin's POV**

I am an idiot. How stupid can I be? I just let some creepo, stalker guy come sit lunch with me. To make things worse, I told him my name and background info. Then I agreed to eat lunch with him on Monday. Can you say STRANGER DANGER! I guess it can't be all bad though. I think he counts as a friend. Len was his name, wasn't it. I couldn't help but notice he looked a lot like me. Same hair (except he had his in a girly ponytail), same eyes.

Maybe I could make the best out of Monday. Maybe Len's friends aren't as weird as he is. Plus, I wouldn't mind seeing him again. Wait… what am I saying. I already have a boyfriend, from my old school.

His name is Mikuo, and he's real awesome and sweet. I was gonna break up with him when I found out that I had to move, but I didn't have the heart. I really liked Mikuo, and couldn't break up with him. I hoped we could maintain a relationship even though we went to different schools. And it's not like I lived that far away. I only moved a couple of towns over. He's coming to visit me in a few weeks. I can't wait to see him. It would be nice to be reminded that I actually have friends.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Len's POV**

Monday came faster than I expected. The weekend was fast, because I didn't do much of anything, but get a bunch of stupid calls from a bunch of stupid fan girls. See I'm pretty popular at school, and I know a lot of girls that crush on me. I really don't like any of them to be honest. They even have a fan club for me. Which is creepy on many levels. I also think the club leader, Tei, belongs in an asylum. Let's just say she's a little messed up in the head. Sometimes she texts me in the middle of the night to see how I am. I didn't even give her my number. I don't even want to know how she got it.

Anyway, Monday came fast. For some reason I was excited to introduce Rin to my friends. I quickly grabbed my lunch from locker (again a banana. I'm not really a morning person, as you can guess), and tried to get to the classroom fast. Then I hit a roadblock named Tei. "Hi, Len." She waved sweetly. I didn't fall for her innocent schoolgirl act. I knew she was a seriously messed up chick. "Hi, Tei," I muttered weakly, as I tried to slip past her. "Do want to eat lunch with me, Len?" she smiled. "Sorry. I have to meet people today."

"Are you sure, Len?"

"Yeah, positive. Sorry I…er… have to go?" As I escaped I saw Tei frown. I better get out of here fast. Behind me I heard a loud smash. Sounds like Tei decide to take her anger out on a student. Poor guy. When Tei get mad, she's a pretty scary sight.

Just then I heard some yell at Tei. "What do you think you're doing, pushing me around like that?" Oh no! That voice… I hope it wasn't… Rin? She better challenge Tei. There's no way a stick like Rin could beat Tei. I turned to see a fuming Rin and Tei smirking. "Whatcha gonna do about?" Tei teased. I saw Rin's fists clenched. This can't be good.

**Rin's POV**

Now I had it. This girl, who I've never even talked to before, just suddenly decides to push ME over. Yeah now. Rin is not okay with that. Someone has to teach this girl a lesson. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Len standing there. I bet he thinks that this girl is gonna beat me to a pulp. He doesn't need to worry. I surprise a lot of people with my ninja fighting skills.

I eyed the girl (I don't even know her name, and I'm fighting her). Her red eyes seemed to glow like a demon's. "Come at me," I taunted. She lunged, her white hair flowing behind her. Easily I dodged her attack. Honestly, I really don't want to fight her right now (though she needs to be taught a lesson). Right now I want to go eat lunch with Len.

Again the girl came after me, but I was ready. She threw her fists towards my face, but I ducked just in time. My fists swung up hitting her face pretty hard. I saw a small blood flow coming from her nose. Then I felt someone grab my hand. I looked behind me to see Len. "You don't wanna provoke Tei. That's disaster waiting to happen," he whispered in my ear. I growled at the girl (Tei, was her name. It's an evil sounding name in my opinion). I guess Len was right though. No point in getting in a fight after only being in school for less than 3 weeks. Plus, I was really hungry now. "Fine," I told Len, and he pulled me towards the classroom. I heard Tei growling behind us. "She's going with Len!" she cried out. I couldn't help but smile. I didn't know what Tei's connection with Len was, but hearing her whine like that put a smile on my face.

**Len's POV **

I quickly shuffled Rin into the classroom, where everyone sat waiting for us. "Hey Len?" Kaito yelled. "Who's your friend?"

"She's pretty cute," Miku added. I saw Rin blush slightly. "Uhh, guys this is Rin. She's gonna be eating Lunch with us… and stuff. Rin this is Miku, Luka, Kaito, and Gakupo. By the way, stay away from Gakupo. He's kind of a creeper."

"Am not!" Gakupo whined in protest. I saw Rin giggle a little. This girl is strange. She goes from extreme fighter to innocent school girl in an instant. "Oh. And sometimes are friend Meiko joins us. Depends if she's in the mood or not," I explained.

"It's nice to meet you all," Rin said, bowing. She sat down at our group of desks, and we all ate are lunch. Rin was our main topic of conversation. I learned her full name is Rin Kagamine (strangely we have the same last name), she's a freshman (like myself), and she really loves oranges. Also, I guess Rin is in a few of my classes and I never noticed (though I don't know how I didn't, with her giant bow and all).

"So Rin, about that fighting…" I started. Luka suddenly jumped into the conversation. "What fight?" Luka's one of the oldest out of all of us, and she's like a second mom. She is always worrying about our wellbeing. "You see…" I tried to explain. "Rin kinda got into a fight with Tei on the way here."

"I always thought that girl was bad news."

"Well, Tei pushed Rin. So Rin fought back, and was winning, but then I pulled her out. I don't think she realized how strong Tei is." Rin scoffed, "She wasn't that strong."

"Just wait 'till she goes and crazy mode. She how strong she is then?" Gakupo interjected. I sighed because I've seen crazy Tei way too much. Every time a girl gets close to me, Tei goes nuts, which probably means Tei won't be too fond of Rin.

"You better be careful Rin. Since Tei saw you hanging with Len, you're on her hit list for sure," Kaito told Rin. "Nothing I can't handle," Rin assured us.

Rin sure is one strange girl. She can be strong and terrifying, but also be sweet and pretty cute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Len's POV**

Rin has been hanging out with me and my friends lately. She looks pretty happy. I'm just glad she made friends. I always felt bad when I saw her outside the window, eating lunch by herself. Since Rin is in a lot of my classes, so the two of us hang out a lot. I walk her to her locker between classes, and I can't help but notice, she's pretty cute. And nice, and smart, and I can't stop thinking of her.

I have to be careful not to spend too much time with Rin though. A lot of my fan girls, who know that I'm spending time with Rin, have been pretty mean to her. Every time the two of us walk by, I can hear them snickering and pointing at her. They are probably laughing at her bow or something. I have to admit, she basically asking people to make fun of her, by wearing that bow, even though I think it looks cute on her.

I also have to be cautious of Tei. Even though I don't see her, I know she is always watching. I can't even imagine what terrible things she has in mind for Rin. You probably think I'm over reacting about Tei, but you're wrong. I've seen Tei in some fistfights, and she always wins. She also leaves her opponent pretty bloodied up. I don't want that to happen to Rin.

On another note, Miku has decided to create a singing club at the high school. She insists that we all have to join. I really don't sing, but I have nothing better to do after school. Plus Rin says she is joining, so if I join, I can spend some more time with her. Somehow Miku also got Kaito and Gakupo to join. I bet Miku bribed Kaito with ice cream, and promised Gakupo at date with Luka or something like that. Today is our first club meeting.

"Ok, every one. This is the first meeting of the Vocaloids," Miku told us. "Really Miku," I ask. "The Vocaloids? Could you come up with a lamer name?"

"It's my club, so I get to make the name."

"I like it," Rin interjected. "It's not bad," Luka agreed. I just sighed. If they want the other clubs to make fun of us, they can go ahead. "Anyway, enough about the name," Miku said. "As you all should know, the school festival is in 2 weeks, and I have signed the Vocaloids up to perform."

"What! You did what?" I yelled. There is no way I'm singing in front of all my friends. I'll never here the end of it! Miku just nodded smiling. "Yep, and you all will be singing in pairs. I've already made them, so no arguing." She grabbed a clipboard that sat on the table behind her. "So, it'll be me and Kaito, Rin and Len, and Gakupo and Luka." Out of the corner of my eye I saw Luka frown. "Do I have to work with that pervert," she asked. Miku nodded. "Yep, no changing your pairs." Luka groaned, but I saw Gakupo smiling underneath his long, purple hair.

Maybe this singing thing wouldn't be too bad, if I get to spend more time with Rin. I can't help but be happy, whenever when I am with her.

Miku grabbed Kaito by his arms. "Kay, everyone. Grab your partners and get working we only have 2 weeks 'till the festival." I stood up and walked over to Rin. I sat down next to her. "So, what do you wanna sing?" I asked her. Rin thought to herself for a moment. "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder," she replied. "I've never heard of that." I tell her.

"It's a song I wrote for my boyfriend, Mikuo, after I moved here. It's a duet, so it should be perfect for the festival. I even think Mikuo is coming to visit then, so we can perform it for him," she said happily. Boyfriend? Rin has a boyfriend? That really sucks, because I think I like her. Like… like-like her. Not that matters, because she has some stupid boyfriend already. "Sure, that'll work," I tell her, even though I would rather not sing a song for her boyfriend. Rin smiles at me. "Great, I have the lyrics right here, so we can get started right now."

Well, here goes nothing.

**Rin's POV**

I'm so excited to sing in the school festival. Though sometimes I am shy, I love to sing. And since my partner is Len, I know the perfect song to sing. It's called "Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder." I wrote it for my boyfriend, Mikuo. Maybe we could perform it for him, since he'll be visiting during the festival.

When Len walked over, I grabbed the song from my backpack. I told him about the song and Mikuo. When I was done, I noticed a hurt expression on his face, but only for a second. Len's not jealous, is he? Of course he's not. Why would Len be jealous of me? I'm just the weird, new kid, plus he has plenty of other beautiful fan girls. He's not jealous.

Len and I started practice. I sang the song first, just so Len would know how it sounded. Now, I don't wanna brag, but in my opinion I'm a pretty good singer. I have been doing it since I was little, so I've had lots of practice. After I finish singing, I tell Len to try. I hand him the paper that has all the lyrics written on it.

To my surprise, he's actually a good singer. He hit all the notes almost perfectly. He may not be that bad of a partner. When he's done singing, I tell him he did a good job. His cheeks turn a little red. I can't help but smile. He looks kinda cute when he blushes like that. Wait, what am I saying. I have a boyfriend. A boyfriend I'm performing for in 2 weeks. Len looks up at me, his red cheeks gone. "Should we try singing it together?" he asks. I nod, and begin to sing the first verse.

As we near the end of the song, I can't help but think the two of us sound really well together. Our voices match perfectly, and together we sing pretty well. When we finish the song, I see Miku and Kaito clapping in front of us. "That was amazing," Miku cries. "We weren't that good," I mumble. Miku smiles, "Of course you were. You and Len are great together." This time it's my turn to blush.

I look at the clock and it's already 4:30. I gotta get home, or my mom will freak. "Bye guys," I yell, grabbing my backpack and rushing out the door. "See 'ya tomorrow."

**Len's POV**

I didn't know Rin could sing so well. Or me for that matter. I never really tried singing, so I didn't know how good I was at it. And I have to admit, I really liked singing with Rin. I'm still a little upset we are singing a song for her boyfriend, though.

I see Miku staring at my face. "What are you doing," I ask. Miku smiles, "You like Rin, don't you?"

"Where would you get that idea?"

"I saw how you were watching her, while you guys were singing, and how you kept blushing. Trust me, I'm an expert at these things."

"She has a boyfriend," I tell Miku. She frowns a little, but perks back up. "That shouldn't stop you," she tells me. "She wants to perform our song at the festival for him," I add, sadly. "I guess it's your loss than," Miku says grabbing her backpack. "Kaito, it's time to leave," she calls to the blue-haired boy, messing around behind her. "Y-yes, Miku," he stutters, running over. They hold hands, and walk out the door, leaving me alone in the room. Luka and Gakupo also must have left, without me knowing.

I grab my bag, and leave the room, locking the door behind me. I barely left the room, when a flash of white rushes in front of me. It's Tei. "Hi, Len!" she says cheerfully. I'm kinda creeped out. How did she know I was up here, and by myself? "Uhh, Hi Tei."

"I have to ask you something, Len."

"What is it?"

"Will you go out with me?" With a crazy chick like her? Not in a million years. Plus, I like Rin. But she has a boyfriend. Wait, I have an idea. What if Tei was my girlfriend? That would make Rin jealous right? Her archenemy dating her duet partner. Maybe I could her to go out with me then. I know it's kinda mean to Tei, but I'm sure she can handle it.

I smile at Tei. "I'd love to," I tell her. Tei squeaks, " Really?"

"Yep."

"Uhh, okay. See you tomorrow, Len." She runs away, blushing. I can't help but smile too. Get ready Rin. I'll make you like me, just wait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who is reviewing the story. I appreciate all the feedback. A lot of you were upset with Len. Don't worry. He'll be punished for his actions. :) **

* * *

**Len's POV**

The next day was torture from the beginning. Somehow, Tei got my address and showed up to walk me to school. At **6:00**! School doesn't even start until 7:30, and I can walk to school in about 5 minutes. Then Tei got into the house (I'm scared to wonder how), and she waited in my kitchen, while I got ready for school. After I was fully dressed with my backpack ready, I went down to the kitchen to greet her and grab breakfast. And guess what? We are out of bananas! Just my luck!

Tei walked me to school, and spent the entire time talking about our first date. Personally, I don't think I can make it that far. This girl is starting to seriously get on my nerves. The two of us were just about at school, and Tei was talking about possible locations to go for our first date (which is never gonna happen), when Rin walked by. "Rin," I yelled to her.

She turned around with a smile that disappeared when she saw Tei. She looked at me with a weird expression. I could tell she was really confused. "Whatcha doing with her?" Rin asked. "I've never seen you two hang out before." I looked at my feet nervously. "W-Well…you see…" I started. Then Tei interrupted me. "Len and I are dating now," she squealed excitingly. Rin looked at me, still confused. "You're dating her?"

"Umm…yeah." I explained. Rin just shrugged. "I can't say I agree in your choice of women, but to each their own I guess." Rin turned to Tei and patted her on the back. "You could have picked worse," Rin giggled, pointing at me. What does that mean! I saw Rin reach for her phone in her pocket. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late for class." With that she sprinted away to get to class.

Man, I really thought that would have gotten Rin jealous, but it didn't even faze her a little. If anything, she looked happy that Tei was dating me. This plan was not going as I had hoped.

**Rin's POV**

"Rin," I heard a voice call my name. I turned around to see Len, but to my surprise Tei was standing next to him. And she was holding his hand. Did I miss something? I looked at Len, giving him my 'What the Heck?' look. Then I decided to ask, "Whatcha doing with her?" I watched Len look at his feet, nervously. I can already tell something here is fishy. Len lifted his head and tried to explain, but he kept stuttering. It was kinda cute.

Then Tei jumped in, and exclaimed, "Len and I are dating know!" What? If Len is dating Tei, than I can fly. I know for a fact that Len doesn't like Tei. Honestly, I think he's kinda afraid of her. "You're dating her," I asked Len, just to make sure Tei wasn't lying. "Umm…yeah," Len told me. Something is wrong here.

Unsure of what to say, I just shrugged. "I can't say I agree in your choice of women, but to each their own I guess," I told him. Then I looked at Tei and smiled, patting her back. "You could have picked worse," I told her. Tei smiled at me. I could tell she was really happy. I guess I would be to if the guy I liked for years said he'd go out with me. I watched Tei smiled, and she actually looked pretty sweet. Not violet and scary, but like a nice, normal girl. I think she's just misunderstood, like I had been when I first moved here. Len better treat her nice, otherwise he's gonna get a piece of my mind.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket to check the time. It was already 7:25. "Shoot, I'm gonna be late for class,' I yelled. I shoved my phone in my pocket, and sprinted to get to class on time. But I didn't forget about Tei and Len. Something is wrong in that relationship, and I'm gonna find out what.

*Time skip to the end of the day*

**Len's POV**

The rest of the school day was unbearably long. Tei followed me everywhere. She insisted we walk to all our classes together. Then she ate lunch with me and my friends. Tei told them that she didn't know where to go for a first date. All the girls decided they had to help her, even Rin. That made me really upset. After lunch was only a few more classes, then afterschool the Vocaloids had practice.

I walked to the club room, with Tei trailing behind me. "You know," I told her. "You can just go home."

"No way. I want to see you sing!" she smiled. Great, this should be fun. I walked into the room, and everyone was already in there, "Hey guys," I waved. "I brought Tei. Is that okay?" Miku stood up smiling. "Of course,' she exclaimed. "The more the merrier."

"Great." I mumbled. I kinda had hoped Tei wouldn't be allowed to watch. I took my seat next to Rin, and Tei took a seat next to me. "So," Rin asked. "How's it going?" I gave her a dirty look, but she just laughed. "Just start singing, lover boy," she laughed some more.

As we sang together, I watched Tei smile and clap. Tei didn't look jealous that I was singing with Rin. When we finished Rin was smiling. "That sounded great. Now we just need to work on choreography."

"What?" I asked. "Dancing," she said. The two of us stood up, and Rin went through the dance. She must have spent a lot of time on it, because it looked really hard. Then Rin grabbed a CD case from her backpack. "Oh, and I made music to go with the song, and made you a copy," Rin said, handing me the CD. "Now you can practice at home," she smiled. She put way to much work into this. "Thanks," I told her, sticking the CD in my backpack. 'Now let's practice that dance again." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Tei doodling in a notebook, while we danced.

Halfway through the meeting, when I was just starting to get the dance, Tei told me she had to leave. "Where are you going?" I asked, pretending to care. "I have to go feed my cat," she told me. "Your cat?" I said. Tei nodded and smiled, and grabbed her backpack. She stood on her toes and kissed me on the cheek. "See you later," she waved, running out of the room.

I heard Rin sigh, behind me. "I'm glad she's gone," she said. I smiled deviously. "You jealous of something?" I asked. Rin scoffed, "As if I have a boyfriend, remember? But I wanted to talk to you about Tei."

"What about her?" I asked, nervously. I didn't like where this was going. "Well, it's just," Rin explained. "You never liked her before, and suddenly you two are dating."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, well something is up with that. Do you really love Tei, Len?"

"Well… it's complicated..see,"

"Len, if she was to kiss you right now, would you kiss her back?" Rin asked. "Eeww, no!" I yelled. I clasped my hands over my mouth immediately. I just ruined the entire plan. "I knew it!" Rin yelled. "So why are you going out with her," she asked. I couldn't lie to Rin, as much as I wanted to though. The truth spilled out of my mouth, and I couldn't stop it. "Well, I really like this other girl, and she doesn't like Tei very much. S-so… I thought I could make her jealous by dating Tei," I blurted out.

Rin stood up with an angry look on her face. "Len, you pig!" Then she slapped me in the face, hard. I mean it really hurt. I'll probably get a bruise. "How dare you mess with poor Tei's feelings," Rin yelled. "I thought you didn't like her," I yelled back at her. "I don't dislike her. We just fight now and then and… DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT!"

"I'm not changing-"

"Shut up, Len. You know if I was this "girl" you like, I'd never date you in a million years." I felt like I was punched in the stomach. "W-what…" I stammered. Then I heard someone fall down in the doorway. It was Tei, and her face was red and puffy. I could tell she was crying. "I came to get my notebook," she said between sobs. She pointed to the notebook sitting on the desk behind me. Tei quickly ran up and grabbed it. She looked at me quickly, and I saw her eyes water again.

I watched Rin stand up, a look of concern on her face. "Tei, how much did you hear?" she asked, sympathetically. Tei's face filled with tears, as she ran from the room. Rin gave me and angry look and hit me again. Seriously what's with the hitting. "Len, this is all your fault," Rin growled at me. Then she bolted for the door. "Tei, wait!" I could hear her yell from the hallway.

I was in a world of trouble, now. The girl I love hates me, and I made another girl cry. To make matters worse I noticed all the other club members staring at me. Shoot, everyone was still in the clubroom during that scene. Miku and Luka walked over to me, furiously. "Not you guys too," I said, trying to stay calm. These girls looked scary. I looked at Kaito and Gakupo for help. Both of them just shrugged. I guess they agreed with the girls. "Len!" Miku and Luka yelled in unison. I'm in trouble now!


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin's POV**

Tears streamed down Tei's face, showing no signs of stopping, as she bolted from the room. My anger with Len reached a boiling point, so I hit him again. I left a good-sized red mark on his face with that hit. I glared at Len angrily, "Len, this is all your fault," I growled. Ways to deal with Len ran through my head, but I couldn't deal with him now. Right now, Tei needed someone to comfort her.

Why would I comfort Tei, some might ask. Well, this same situation happened to me when I was in middle school. I was the victim of another boy's plan to catch another girl. When I found out, I felt like I wanted to die. The only one to comfort me was my best friend, Mikuo, who later became my boyfriend. Now back to Tei. I ran out the door, and yelled her name. I saw Tei's white ponytail whip around the corner at the end of the hallway.

I sprinted as fast I could to catch up with Tei, but she was fast. She ran to the girls' bathroom, which was at least 20 rooms away from the club room. By the time I caught her, I was out of breath, panting. Tei was washing her face in the sink, trying to wipe away her tears. I could see the redness of her face, and the puffiness of her eyes. "Tei," I walked over to her. She looked up at me, and began to cry again. "Please don't cry," I begged. Seeing someone else cry always makes me want to cry.

Tei tried to speak to me in between sobs. "L-len…h-he was just using me," Tei cried. She threw her face in my shoulder. For a moment I was surprised. Tei and I didn't always get along, but now she needed someone to comfort her. I was her only option. I hugged Tei and whispered to her, "It'll be okay." Tei pulled her face away. Some of her tears had dried up, but her hair hung in her face, covering her red eyes. "I thought he really loved me," Tei sobbed. I smiled weakly at her. "You don't want a jerk like him's love. You need to find someone who loves you and only you."

"Thank you Rin," Tei said, smiling and wiping her tears. "What?" I asked. "I didn't like you at first, but now I realize that I…" Tei stopped. "What?" I asked, inquisitively. "I want to be your friend, Rin." Again I was surprised. The girl I had gotten into my first fight at school with. She wanted to be my friend. And I realized I wanted to be hers. I smiled, a happy smile, and told Tei that I would love to be her friend. The smile on her face was enough to light up the sun. Now that this situation was dealt with, it was time to get back to Len. "Tei, how about we go deal with Len now. Think you can handle it,' I asked. Tei slowly nodded. "Let's go."

Tei and I walked together back to the club room. When I opened the door, I was Miku and Luka screaming at Len. I had forgotten that the other club members were in the room to. I bet Len was getting the scolding of his life right now. Holding Tei's hand, I pulled her into the room and stood next to Miku and Luka. "Len, you jerk. You're gonna wish you were never born," I heard Miku threaten. The look of terror on Len's face was hilarious, but it was not the time to laugh. I stuck my hand in front of Miku, who was hurling her fist through the air. "Miku, I'll handle this," I told her. Miku looked at me, then gave Len an angry look. "Get him good, Rinny," she told me. She and Luka sat back down with their partners, and watched.

"Len, you better apologize to Tei right now," I yelled. Len looked at his feet, and mumbled quietly, "Sorry Tei."

"Louder!"

"I'M SORRY, TEI!" he screamed. I nodded with satisfaction. "Now listen Len. I'm gonna make myself very clear." I leaned close to his face. "You will not be forgiven easily for what you have done. From now on, you aren't allowed to be close to Tei. You will not talk to her or bother her. And none of us," I gestured to everyone in the club room. "None of us will have anything to do with you, for a while."

"But what about the festival?" he asked. I had forgotten about the festival. The club had already signed up to perform, and I was scheduled to perform with Len. "I will only sing with you on the day of the festival, and that's it." I really didn't want to sing with this jerk, but I did promise I'd do it. I looked up at Len's face, and he looked like he was going to cry. He should cry. He should be ashamed of what he did.

I looked back at Tei and smiled. "Tei, how about you, me, Miku, and Luka got get some ice cream?" Tei nodded, and Kaito jumped from his seat. "Ice Cream?" he yipped. "Not you Kaito. You stay here and deal with your friend," I pointed to Len. Kaito frowned, "But Rin…"

"No, buts," I scolded. "Let's go guys." We walked out, leaving Kaito and Gakupo with Len. I'm glad we dealt with that problem.

**Len's POV**

Rin left the room with her friends, and that's when I lost it. I felt like screaming and crying. I wanted to run after her, and tell her I did everything for HER. But I didn't. I sat in my seat, unable to move. Kaito and Gakupo walked towards the door. "Can't help you now, man," Kaito told me opening the door. "You'd be a terrible samurai," Gakupo chimed in. The two left the room, leaving me behind.

What would I do now? All my friends have abandoned me, and Rin won't even look at me, much less talk. And I had to still help her sing a song for her boyfriend. That was something to look forward to though. The festival would be the next time I could see and talk to Rin. Maybe I could patch things up by then.

I grabbed my backpack, and slumped out the room. I walked home alone, and as soon as I got home, I went straight to bed. Immediately, I fell asleep and had a scary nightmare.

_Rin and I stood on a high, rocky cliff. A strong, cold breeze blew by. I could tell we were dozens of stories above the ground. Rin was giving me evil glares, and I stood their motionless. I tried to speak to her, but the words wouldn't come out. "Len," Rin said gravely. "You are a terrible person. I hate you, and you don't deserve to live." She walked closer, and I wanted to scream to her. Tell that I love her, and that I am being misjudged. I couldn't do it though. Rin stepped closer, and I stepped back, almost falling off the edge of the cliff. "Good-bye, Len" Rin said, without any remorse. She pushed me, and I fell. Fell to the bottom of the cliff. _

I woke up, sweating and panting. My face dripped sweat. I stood up and walked into the bathroom, too wipe my face. I laid back down in bed, and tried to get back to sleep, but I couldn't. Rin stuck in my thoughts, and wouldn't leave. I thought about the anger on her face when she yelled at me. I thought about her boyfriend. I thought about how I never would have a chance with her again. Rin, can't I have you?

*Time Skip to the day of the festival*

Many days passed. Rin refused to speak to me. I tried to strike up conversations, but she always looked away, ignoring me. None of the members of Vocaloid talked to me either, even Kaito and Gakupo. I guess they didn't want their girlfriends to be angry at them. I waited for the festival to arrive. I waited for the time I would get to sing with Rin.

Slowly the festival approached. Students set up booths with friends. The Vocaloid members set up our stage, but I wasn't allowed to help. When I watched them set up, I saw in my place a teal-haired boy. The boy followed Rin, and she was always giggling when he talked to her. This must have been her boyfriend, Mikuo. I watched Rin and Mikuo talk and laugh. I wished that I was him. The Vocaloid members ate a picnic lunch, which I was also excluded from. I saw Rin had made Mikuo lunch, and together they laughed. I decided to skip the rest of school that day, and go home.

Every day I watched Rin and Mikuo out of jealously and I had nothing better to do. The day before the festival, I accidentally overheard a conversation the two of them had. Well not accidentally. The two of them stood underneath the cherry tree in front of the school. "Hey, Rin," Mikuo asked. "What?" Rin said, in her sweet voice. "Don't you think this dating thing is getting awkward?"

"Yeah, I liked it better when we were best friends."

"You too? How about we go back to being friends?" I watched Mikuo ask. In my heart, I hoped Rin would say yes. Rin hesitated with her response, "I think that would be good." My heart soared. Rin, she could still be mine. I still had a chance.

The day of the festival finally arrived, and so did my chance.

**Rin's POV**

Four days before the beginning of the festival, Mikuo arrived. I was so happy to see him, after all he was my boyfriend and best friend. Him being my boyfriend was awkward though. We had grown up together, and having your childhood best friend as your boyfriend can get weird.

Mikuo filled the hole, that Len had once filled. He helped us create the stage for the festival. All my friends seemed to enjoy his company, especially Tei. The two of them got along really well. One day after working on the stage, the club had a picnic. I had made Mikuo a special lunch. "I made you lunch," I told him. He smiled at me, "It's not just oranges is it?" I laughed loudly. Mikuo always could make me laugh, even if his jokes weren't that funny.

Everyone ate their lunch, chatting quietly. I talked with Mikuo and Tei. While I ate, I noticed Len wasn't there, but then I remembered why. We had banned him from club activities, and I kinda missed him. Even though I was angry with him, I couldn't help but think of his cute face. I might forgive him, because Tei has already. I can't help but think we punished him a little too harshly.

The day before the festival we finished the stage. It was pretty nice looking. We had done a good job. After we finished, Mikuo took me away to the cherry tree in front of the school. He said he wanted to talk.

Underneath the cherry tree, the two of us stood in silence. "Hey Rin," Mikuo said, breaking the silence. "What?" I asked. "Don't you think this dating thing is getting awkward?" he asked me. I thought to myself for a moment. I did think it was awkward. I wanted Mikuo to be my best friend, but not necessarily my boyfriend. I was about to tell Mikuo how I felt, but I felt a pair of eyes watching us. I hesitated for a moment, but then spoke. "Yeah, I liked it better when we were friends," I told him. Mikuo smiled, "You too? How about we go back to being friends then?" he asked. "I think that would be good," I told him.

I felt like a weight was lifted of my shoulder. The pressures of being a good girlfriend were gone. Despite the breakup, I was happy. Maybe I could find another guy now, there was someone I kinda of liked. I know that sounds bad, because I was dating Mikuo, but we weren't in a strong relationship. Our relationship wasn't bad, but even when we were dating, we treated each other as friends. It had always been awkward. Also I knew that Mikuo had gotten a crush on Tei. I had known him long enough to figure out things like that. I think Tei likes him too.

Mikuo and I walked back to the group, happily. "What did you talk about," Miku asked. "Oh nothing," I shrugged. Again I felt eyes watching me. I didn't want to reveal anything to personal right now. Soon lunch was over, and I returned to class.

The next day came fast, and I was excited. I couldn't wait to perform, and I had to admit that I missed Len.


	7. Chapter 7

**Len's POV**

The sun was shining, and there was a slight breeze in the air. The perfect day for having an outdoor concert. Dozens of students stood around our stage, waiting for us to perform. I didn't think we'd be that popular of an attraction. Me and the other member of Vocaloids stood behind the curtain. I pulled the curtain back slightly, to look at the crowd. In the front row, I noticed a group of girls holding signs that said, "We Love You Len!" I recognized a few of them. The green haired, she was Gumi, and the one with the long, yellow ponytail was Neru. The must have seen me looking at them because they waved and smiled in my direction. I weakly smiled back, and shut the curtain.

"Ok, guys," Miku yelled. "Group huddle." She motioned for everyone to come closer into a circle. I groaned loudly, "Really Miku. 5th graders do this." Miku shot me and evil glare. "I didn't give you permission to speak," she shouted. I immediately shut my mouth. Miku could be scary when she wanted to. I heard Rin giggle at me being yelled at, but Miku gave her a look too. That shut Rin right up.

"Anyway," Miku said, in an innocent voice. "Let's all have fun, and do our best." I rolled my eyes, and again Miku glared at me. "Everyone put their hands in," Miku commanded. We stuck our hands in the middle. Purposefully, I put mine on top of Rin's, but she didn't even seem to notice. "What should we say?" Miku asked. "Ice Cream!" Kaito shouted. "Eggplant!" Gakupo chimed in. "You guys are idiots," Miku scoffed. "How about we yell Vocaloid?" Rin suggested. A smile jumped on Miku's face. "Leave it to Rin to have the best ideas," Miku said, nudging Rin's shoulder. "Does everyone like it?" I nodded, along with everyone else. After all, it was better than screaming ice cream. "1…2…3," Miku started. "VOCALOID," we all yelled together.

"Everyone get with your partners," Miku told everyone. "The shows about to begin!" I watched her grab Kaito, by his arm, and drag him on stage. The rest of us stood behind the curtain listening to the performance. I hear Miku begin to sing, "The number one princess in the world…" Poor Kaito. I can only imagine what Miku is gonna make him sing.

Soon Miku and Kaito's performance is over, and I can hear the spectators roaring. Miku and Kaito sung pretty well together. I watched Miku drag Kaito behind the curtain, after waving to all her fans. "Gakupo, Luka. You're up!" Miku yells, still dragging Kaito. "Miku, let me go," he whines. "Just wait, I have a surprise for you." I watch Miku pull out a container of leek flavored ice cream from behind her back. Where did she get that? "I thought we could share, since we had such a great performance," she smiled at Kaito, bringing out 2 spoons. Kaito hastily grabs a spoon, and digs into the ice cream. Gross. But to Kaito, ice cream is ice cream.

I watch Gakupo and Luka go onstage. Gakupo is jumping around with excitement, while Luka isn't as nearly as excited. The music plays, and Luka begins to sing, "Please don't ask me why…" She sings in a bored tone, but it's still amazingly good. Gakupo chimes in, his voice not nearly as good as Luka's, but not bad.

When their performance is done, the two walk off stage, Gakupo trailing at Luka's heels. "So you do like me?" he asks her. Luka facepalms herself and growls, "Please just shut up," she yells at Gakupo. I watch him back off, but he is still following her.

It's time for me and Rin to perform. Rin is standing right next me, and I turn behind me and smile. She smiles back. I go to grab her hand to go onstage, but I'm stopped by someone dressed in red. To my surprise, it's Meiko. "What are you doing here?" I ask. "Performing," she says, sarcastically. "What else would I be doing."

"Are you even a part of the club," I ask, because I know she's not. "For today I am," she tells me, then walks on stage. I pull back the curtain to watch. Meiko is waving at the fans she thinks she has. She brings the microphone to her mouth, and begins to sing. I expected to hear a dying animal, but instead I hear a soft, sweet voice. "Honey, Honey…" Meiko sings. This has to be a joke. Meiko can't sing, not like that at least. I can hear the guys outside go nuts. There a bunch of idiots.

Finally Meiko's song is over, and she exits the stage blowing kisses to the audiences. Could she be any fuller of herself. She walks by me and Rin, and whispers in my ear, "Beat that." I glare at Meiko, and turn to Rin. I see her smiling, as the two of us walk on stage. Here comes my chance…

**Rin's POV**

Len and I stand on stage, and I realize just how many people are there. I feel a sinking feeling in my stomach. Did I mention that I have stage fright? I didn't expect it to be a problem, because I didn't think anyone would come watch us. I look at Len nervously, but he's not paying attention. He's waving to his fangirls in front. That flirt.

Anyway, I stand there on stage like a statue, staring at the crowd. I don' think I can do this. I run off the stage in fright. I hide behind the curtain, breathing heavily. I can hear the crowd, and I don't think they noticed I'm missing. Maybe Len can sing by himself. He does know all the words.

I can feel myself getting lightheaded. My nerves are really getting the best of me. The room starts to spin, and I can't stand anymore. My legs give out, and I head straight for the ground. But before I can hit it, someone catches me. It's Len.

"What's wrong?" he asks. His eyes are filled with concern. "N-nothing," I stammer. "J-just a l-little stage f-fright." I watch Len frown at me, as he helps me back on my feet. "There's no need to be scared," he tries to explain to me, but I'm not listening. I'm too busy freaking out.

Something squeezes my hand tightly, and I see that it's Len's hand. I look at him, and he's smiling. "Don't worry," he laughs. "You'll be with me the entire time." Now to most people that wouldn't make anyone feel better. I mean, who wants the confidence of a guy who used his girlfriend to make someone else jealous. Still somehow, it comforts me.

My heartbeat slows down, and I can breathe a little easier. I smiled at Len weakly. I can do this. Together, the two of us walk on stage again, and the music begins to play. I open my mouth to speak, and to my surprise the words flow out easily. "Your right shoulder had a purple butterfly," I begin to sing. With each word my confidence grows, and soon Len jumps in to sing with me. Our voices harmonize perfectly. I watch the audience smile, and shout for us. "The corner of the room is where we had kissed,' we sing together, happily. I feel on top of the world.

The song is over all too fast. I want to sing more. I want to sing more with him. The crowd cheers loudly for us, louder than all the other performances. Len's fangirls are the loudest, of course. "Encore!" They yell, and soon the entire audience cheers it to. Len looks at me and mouths, "You wanna?" I shrug, happily. Of course I want to.

I run over to the DJ at the side of the stage, and whisper the song I want to sing into his ear. He nods, and I run back over to Len. "What are we doing?" he asks. I just grin at him. An upbeat song begins to play, and I start to sing, "I always end up arriving at the meeting place way to early, even though I know very well you'll never arrive on time."

Len begins to sing with me, and I can't stop smiling. This is one of my favorite songs. And I get to sing it with the guy, the guy I think I might be in love with.

"If you've heard the Rin(g) sound, that's my signal to you. Please listen carefully." I sing. Len grabs me and pulls me close to him. "Even if I don't listen carefully, I can hear it," he sings softly. The both of smile, and the crowd screams wildly. Len looks at me, and grabs my hand. "Am I forgiven?" he kisses my hand. I laugh at him. "Of course you are."

Len grabs my other hand, and whispers in my ear. "I like you, Rin." Then I do something, I'd never thought I'd do. I move closer to him, and kiss him. On the cheek. "I like you to," I whisper back, blushing. I can see Len's fangirls fuming in the front, but I don't care.

I skip of stage, still holding Len's hand. He seems to be in a daze, as he falls down behind me. I help pick him up, but I can't stop laughing. "Huh?" he yells, appearing to finally be awake. I giggle at him, as the rest of the club gathers around us. Out of the corner I see Tei holding hands with Mikuo. Good for them. Miku is raving about Len and I how great we were, but I'm not listening. My only focus is the cute, pony-tailed boy lying on the floor in front of me. "Get up lover boy," I stick my hand out to him. He's blushing, which makes me blush to.

All I can think about now is him. I never realized how much I liked him. All the time we spent together and arguments we had brought us closer. And I never realized it, until now. But that doesn't matter anymore, because now we are together.

* * *

**Can you guess which song each duo sang (and Meiko)?**

**Thanks to everyone who read my story and reviewed. I appreciate every comment that was left. I used a lot of them to write this story. By the way, I'm writing a new fanfiction about Rin and len. It's called the Little, Yellow Notebook.**

**In response to the review from Sparkels: Please do use this story for your skit. Make sure to tell me how it goes when you're done though. :)**


End file.
